If Life Were Different
by RBnC
Summary: If life had just been different for the characters of Kingdom Hearts. Drabbles and oneshots, not a fluid story. Some prompts taken from my Tumblr and Texts From Last Night. Pairing include Sora/Riku, Roxas/Axel, Terra/Ventus, Demyx/Zexion, Leon/Cloud
1. Got A Light - AxelRoxas

Roxas sighs, palms sweaty, as he makes his way out of his Speech class and towards the front of Twilight Community College. Sora gets out of class half an hour after him, which should give him plenty of time to calm down and smoke a damn cigarette. As he reaches the front gate they normally meet up at, he pulls his pack of smokes out of his pocket and taps one out. Once it's between his lips and he's digging for his lighter, he already feels his nerves calming down.

His stupid fucking class requires him to get up and present to the forty people in his class and people that Dr. Luxord invites in to make people sweat. For his presentation there had been nearly one hundred people packed into the small room. Send him to talk to a small group of people he doesn't know and he's fine, he can sweet talk just about anyone, but stick him in front of more than twenty people and he freaks out. It was one of the reasons it had taken him so long to enroll in on-campus classes instead of the internet courses he'd been taking.

As he clicks his lighter, the wind blows it out. Roxas curses and tries to light it again with his hand blocking the wind, but it looks like Sora had gotten to this lighter, too. Sora, his loving brother, had decided that Roxas would eventually stop smoking if he couldn't light the damn things, but now he just looks like a pretentious asshole with an unlit cigarette hanging between his lips.

He sighs and grabs the stick between his fingers and tosses the lighter into the trashcan nearby. He's kind of impressed when it goes in, considering he usually can't hit the broad side of a barn with an airplane.

He looks around and spots a tall red-head leaning against a wall, looking as if he had a million places he'd rather be than here. Roxas debates the merits of starting a conversation with a stranger as the sun is finishing its decent. Sora had insisted they both take night classes so it wouldn't conflict with their schedules. Roxas – though he loathes to admit his brother is right – agrees, it had been a phenomenal idea.

But his palm are still sweating, so he figures getting his cigarette is worth the slim chance the stranger was a murderer.

"Hey," He calls as he walks up, left hand in his pocket as his right shows the cigarette, "You got a light?"

The red-head looks him over before sticking his hand into his pocket, "Those things'll kill you, y'know." But he produces a lighter anyway and he only has to click it once before Roxas can take a much-needed inhale of nicotine.

"Yeah, but I just got out of a really stressful class, you know?"

"Mm, no. Not really."

Roxas takes another drag from his cigarette before asking, "You take easy classes or something?"

He chuckles, "No, I don't go here. I'm picking up a friend, but he's late."

"Kind of glad, personally, otherwise I wouldn't have gotten this." He flicks the burnt ashes from his cigarette onto the floor before covering it with his shoe.

He makes sure not to blow his smoke at his new chatting buddy while they wait and he learns that Axel – Roxas wants to laugh, but his name is no better – is friends with Zexion, whom he knows remotely through Sora's boyfriend Riku.

They chat about everything that could come up, from the crazy changes in temperature to how ridiculous Zexion's Pomeranian looks with its dip dyed hair, and Roxas finds himself enjoying the red-heads' company.

He thinks about asking Axel for another light when Sora comes walking up alone. Glancing at his watch, Roxas notes that he's fifteen minute early.

"Hey! Professor Vexen's class got out early."

"Of course it did." Roxas chuckles, but asks, "We still have to wait for Riku?"

"Duh, unless you want to walk." Sora makes a face as he reaches Roxas' side, "Ugh, have you been smoking? I thought I drained all of your lighters."

_I knew it_, he thinks to himself.

"You did. Axel gave me a light." He nods towards the redhead who had become very quiet.

Sora glares at Axel as if he's just kicked a puppy before muttering, quite loudly, "Those things are going to kill him."

"Yeah, but it's his body. He's a grown man, he can do what he wants. What kind of life do you live if you don't make a few mistakes."

"Like dying your hair a horrible shade of red?" Sora snarks and Roxas gapes at his brother, who is usually an easy-going person.

"At least I don't use fifteen pounds of hair gel to keep my hair straight up."

Roxas interrupts before Sora can antagonize the person whose kept him company, "Whoa, okay, ladies, you're both beautiful. No need to fight. He's right, Sora. I can do what I want."

Just then, Zexion walks up, looking a bit confused at the large gathering.

"Hey, Zexion!" Sora greets with a wave.

"You're late, runt."

"I know, my apologies, Axel, but I was held up." The statement just makes Axel grin like the cat who caught the canary but he doesn't say anything else on the subject.

"It was nice to meet you Roxas." The red-head waves at him before leading Zexion towards the public parking area.

"You should really think about stopping." Sora mutters.

"Oh, come off it, Sora." Roxas mutters, "At least I don't smoke inside the house or in Riku's car."

"You still smell like smoke all the time."

Roxas shrugs. Maybe he'll quit, maybe he won't. He does know that he wants to see Axel again.

* * *

Now continued in the chapter 'Car Sex'.


	2. Cuties in Cafes - AxelRoxas

The little café off of Sunset Boulevard is one of the only stores still lit up as the rain outside beats down. The sun set well over an hour ago – though, the sunsets in Twilight Town last for forever – and the small storm going on outside started just after all natural light had left the streets.

Roxas, unfortunately, had to stay behind to finish his work for class in the library and had missed his usual ride home. As his luck would have it, he'd also forgotten his charger at his apartment and his phone had died while in the library. Which meant that Roxas was without a means to call his brother's boyfriend for a ride home.

So, to get out of the storm, Roxas had entered the only building on Sunset Boulevard with its lights still on. The blond came here a lot with his friends during their window for lunch, but he'd never been after the sun had set. He hadn't even known it was open this late.

Roxas shakes his head a bit while he stands over the mat at the entrance, trying to get as much water off of him as possible. It's pointless because his clothes are soaked through and he's fairly certain the rain has gotten to most of his homework.

"Someone get caught in the storm outside?" A voice calls from the counter.

Roxas looks up to find a handsome redhead smirking at him from his spot where he's leaning on the counter.

"Yeah," Roxas mutters, looking down and noticing the huge puddle that's falling from his clothing. "Shit, sorry."

The redhead laughs and waves a hand as he gets up. "No biggie."

When he stands up, Roxas is a little shocked at how tall the man is – easily six feet – as well as how thin. The blond is left standing awkwardly in the doorway trying to build up the courage to ask the redhead to use his phone. Or the building's phone.

Something so he can go home and take a hot shower.

The redhead comes back with a few towels in hand. He places one on a bench seat right next to the door and gestures for Roxas to sit down. The blond quickly obeys and sits on the towel. The worker then unfolds one on top of Roxas' head and one beneath his feet.

The blond quickly uses the towel to dry up his hair as much as he can and watches as the Café worker uses his feet to mop up the water Roxas had tracked in behind him. The trail leads right back over to Roxas' table.

"So, can I get you anything while we're both here?" The redhead smiles, and Roxas gets a bit lost in his stunning emerald eyes.

"No, thank you." Roxas internally applauds himself for not stuttering in front of the cute barista.

"Too bad, would have given me something to do." He closes his eyes and tilts his head, looking disappointed, before turning and walking back to his spot behind the counter with the wet towel in hand.

Roxas opens his mouth to say he changed his mind but quickly closes it to prevent himself from looking like an idiot. The blond lets his hands fall from their place drying his hair and jumps a small bit when his hand lands on something cold and wet.

Looking down, Roxas remembers that his bag – and more than likely everything inside – is soaking wet. Roxas pulls the strap from over his shoulder and opens up his book bag. Gently, he pulls everything out and checks on it.

His binder had prevented most of his stuff from getting ruined but some of the things not in his binders had been ruined around the edges. Roxas goes about sorting what is in his bag into different piles; safe, slightly damaged but still good, and completely ruined.

Once everything is sorted through and removed from his bag, he uses the towel that the barista had given him to dry his hair to dry his book bag. Once it's as dry as he can get it, he sets it down on the towel next to him in the hopes that it will dry.

He stares at the things in front of him before looking outside. It's raining harder now than it was earlier and Roxas sighs, wondering if it's going to let up at all before curfew. Deciding that there's nothing he can do until the rain lets up, Roxas sorts through his papers again before pulling out his unfinished work and setting out on it.

Roxas doesn't know how much time has passed before he seems movement in his peripheral vision. Looking up, he sees the barista walking over to his table and he starts freaking out a bit.

"Need anything?" The redhead asks.

Roxas wants to ask for a Pumpkin Spice Latte but he's too nervous, so all that comes out is, "No, thank you."

The blond turns back to his work but the Redhead doesn't walk away for a few seconds. Eventually he goes back to his seat behind the counter. Roxas wants to bang his head on the table a few times because he's actually really hungry and a snack sounds really good and something warm to drink would be wonderful but he gets so scared of people he doesn't know. Instead, he suffers in silence and goes back to his work in the silence.

His stomach does not, however.

Roxas almost snaps his pencil in half out of sheer mortification. The redhead behind the counter just laughs though, and it sounds pretty nice, but Roxas wants to pack up and go back outside and suffer in solitude.

"Are you hungry?"

Roxas drops the pencil with a bit of effort and covers his face with his hands, muttering, "Maybe."

"Well since I KNOW for a fact you're hungry, would you like something?"

"Two slices of Coffee Cake please."

"And to drink?"

"Umm…Pumpkin Spice Latte."

Instead of laughing – like Hayner does every time he has to order for Roxas – the redhead nods and sets about getting his order ready. Roxas stands up from his spot and checks that he's not pouring water when he walks. When he decides he's safe, he walks over to the counter and grabs his wallet.

The barista – whose name tag reads Axel – is grabbing his cakes while the mixer is working and sets them down on the counter before walking back to the drink. As Axel is working on his order, Roxas notices a sketchbook out on the counter with a beautiful drawing in the works on the top page.

The blond tilts his head, trying to get a better look and knowing how touchy artists get when you touch their art. The picture itself is just a bust shot but it's being beautifully filled in. The person's face is sort of round with fringe framing their face. Their eyes are large and expressive with semi thin eyebrows.

It actually looks kind of like-

"Here you go." Roxas looks up to find Axel smiling at him kindly.

"How much?"

"Eleven fifty seven." Roxas pulls out fifteen dollars and hands it over to the redhead.

As Axel is working the register, Roxas takes a sip of his latte and gathers all of the courage he has – which isn't a lot – and opens his mouth.

"Is this me?" He asks, pointing to the picture on the counter.

Roxas decides it's kind of worth the potential embarrassment when Axel's face lights up and starts blending in with his hair.

"Depends."

"On?"

"Do you like it?"

"It's gorgeous. You're _really_ good." Roxas admits.

"Great. Then it's you." Axel walks back over after closing the register.

"What if I didn't like it?"

"It'd still be you but I'd feel like an idiot."

Roxas laughs, almost choking on his drink.

Thunder cracks outside and Roxas jumps a little as the rain starts hitting the roof a bit harder. Looking outside, Roxas can see the puddles in the street are growing larger, making the blond sigh deeply.

"Looks like I'm not walking home any time soon."

"Why not call a friend for a ride?" Roxas turns back to see Axel covertly trying to hide his sketchbook.

"My phone died at the library and I forgot my charger."

"Want to use mine to call someone?"

Roxas debates it before conceding, "Please?"

The redhead leans back in his seat and grabs his phone out of his too-tight pants pocket before handing it to Roxas. It's a new phone, a touch screen, and Roxas has a bit of trouble navigating it but soon enough he has the phone to his ear as he's dialing Riku.

Five rings in, the phone goes to voicemail. Roxas tries again, only to get voicemail _again_. On the third time, Roxas waits for the message on the voicemail to finish.

"_I'm not answering for a reason, leave a message._" _Beep._

"Riku I know you're banging my brother and I'm not going to stop calling until you come pick me up." He hits end before remembering that he's using someone else's phone. And that someone else is right in front of him, laughing his ass off.

Roxas knows Riku has a compulsion to check his messages when he gets a new one so he waits a minute before calling back again. Riku answers this time, sounding very angry.

"_What do you want, Roxas?"_

"It's raining really hard and I can't walk home without ruining my work and I need a ride."

"_I'm kind of in the middle of something."_

"I know that, but when you get a chance, I'd like to get home tonight and the rain isn't letting up."

"_Fine, fine, I'll pick you up. Where are you?"_

"At that little café off of Sunset Boulevard. The one I come to with my friends a lot."

"_That's still open?"_

"Yeah, apparently." Roxas hears Sora talking in the background.

"_Another question, when did you change your ring tone on my phone?"_

"I didn't?"

"…_Wait, are you using someone else's phone?"_

"Yes."

"_Proud of you man. I'll be another half an hour."_

"You mean an hour and a half." Roxas sighs.

"_Whatever_." Riku hangs up and Roxas sighs, hitting the end call button on Axel's phone.

"That sounded like an interesting call." Roxas hands Axel back his phone and sighs, taking a sip of his Latte.

"Phone calls to Riku are always _interesting_." Roxas lays as much sarcasm into the last word as he can.

"So this Riku person is banging your brother?"

Roxas rolls his eyes, "Yeah. He teases me about it a lot."

"You need to wait here for a while then?"

Roxas nods, "If that's alright with you."

"Yeah. Usually I'm just at home watching B-rate movies with my roommate."

Roxas starts panicking, "Were you supposed to close up by now?"

Axel huffs out a laugh, "Well, yeah, but you walked in looking like a kicked puppy and I couldn't just throw you out."

"I can walk home! I'm sorry!" Roxas turns to get his stuff and leave but a hand on his arm stops him from leaving the counter.

"Hey, hey, it's fine, really. I've already seen the line-up for tonight and I'm not missing anything good."

"Won't your roommate worry? Don't you get penalized if you don't close up at a certain time?"

Roxas would definitely get docked if he didn't close up at a certain time and he knows for a fact that if he's not home and he hasn't called one of his brothers they tend to worry really badly.

"Nah, my boss is super chill." Axel lets go of Roxas' arm, "I can wait here with you."

Roxas frets and that niggling little voice in the back of his head tells him that it's not really okay and he's going to get in trouble for having the shop open so late.

"Seriously, man, it's cool." Axel leans on the counter and Roxas nods, trying not to freak out too much.

"So what are you working on over there?"

"Hm?" Roxas looks behind him to the seat he was occupying earlier, "Oh, just classwork. I have to get it done by Thursday."

"Shouldn't you be…I don't know…working on it?"

"Probably." Roxas shrugs, mentally laughing at his dilemma.

"You gonna go work on it?"

"Probably not. Besides, you're more interesting than that stupid project and I'm the best at procrastinating."

"The best huh? I once had three months to write a paper and procrastinated so hard that I was putting the finishing touches on it as I was walking onto campus the day it was due."

Roxas laughs, loud and obnoxious – the laugh Hayner teases him about – because that is a serious case of procrastinating. After he calms down a touch, he looks directly at the smug-looking Axel.

"I didn't want to do my last project so badly that I went out and got a _job_."

Axel laughs so hard he has to use the counter for support to keep standing. Roxas doesn't think he was that funny, but maybe it's the late hour or maybe it's the oddness of their situation that makes this so entertaining.

"Alright. Alright, that is some serious procrastination. Did you get the project done?"

"Yes, but barely. I had to BS the whole thing. I can't believe I got an A- on it."

Roxas doesn't know how, but they talk like that for a good hour before a car pulls up outside. Axel stops his telling of a story involving a goat, a pineapple, and his roommate's Sitar to look outside. It's still raining outside, though not as hard as it was when he'd called Riku.

"That the guy bangin' your brother?" Axel asks.

"No, that's not Riku's car." Though it does look familiar and it's not until the driver walks through the door of the Café that Roxas realizes who it is.

"Hey, Squirt."

"Hey, Terra. Why are you here?"

"Riku called and asked me to come get you. He got…tied up." Terra makes a face like he bit into a lemon.

Roxas just shakes his head and grabs his book bag – which he'd cleaned up along with the towels – and drink. Terra walks back out to his car before Roxas – the two never got along spectacularly, though they didn't dislike each other – and Roxas makes to follow him.

"Hey, Rox," Axel calls out to the blond and waves him over.

"Yeah?"

Axel blushes a bit, though not like he had earlier, but looks him in the eye.

"Can I have your number?"

Roxas feels his own face heating up in response, "Um, really?"

"What do you mean, really?"

"No one ever asks for my number."

Terra honks his horn to get Roxas to hurry up.

Roxas turns to look at Axel, "How about a trade."

Axel looks surprised, "Trade?"

"Yeah; my number for the picture you drew of me."

"Counter proposal," Axel smiles, "You give me your number so we can meet up some time and I can finish it. Then it's all yours."

Roxas smiles, grabbing a pen from his backpack as well as Axel's hand and scribbling his number down. Axel grabs his pen and does the same as Terra honks his horn again.

"So I'll talk to you later?" Axel asks as Roxas leaves the little café.

"Definitely."


	3. Oh, You're Hot - RikuSora

(661):

the girl i fucked last night woke up this morning, disoriented and looked at me, and said "oh, you're hot." and went back to sleep.

* * *

Sora wakes up, groggy and disoriented, in a foreign room. The window's curtains are wide open and the sun is glaring through, annoyingly bright. He rubs his eyes and sits up.

Immediately, she realizes he's naked and his ass hurts. A _lot_. But in a good way. He glances over, looking at his bed partner and memories from last night comes flooding back. He'd met him at a party, they'd hit it off, and Sora had climbed him like a tree.

He thinks that he probably picked out the best looking guy there. In fact, he probably did pick the best looking PERSON in the entire party. He was tall and muscled, but not over-muscled like some of the guys Sora's slept with, and well-hung.

He shifts, and stifles a groan. He's sore. Incredibly sore. How had he not noticed that? He has to be sorer right now than when he's gotten in his car wreck.

The boy next to him groans and shuffles around. Sora panics for a second before he settles down. The brunet contemplates getting up and fleeing with a small amount of dignity.

Then the boy next to him opens his eyes and sits up, looking hung-over as hell. He doesn't look sick, though, so Sora doesn't know if he should get him a bucket or not.

Teal eyes meet his own and Sora remembers why he jumped this guy.

"Oh," he mumbles, "You're hot." Before he lays back down and goes back to sleep.

Sora stares for a few moments before shaking his head. The brunet gets up, grabs his clothing and his wallet before letting himself out of the hot guys apartment.

Kairi is going to kill him for ditching her at the party for a guy again.


	4. Do Him Or I Will - TerraVentus

(949):

just walked into the room and her sister said loudly, "do him, or I will."

* * *

Terra pulls into the driveway of his best friend, Ventus. It's Saturday, their standing study date, and Terra's running a bit late. It's easy to park his car on the curb outside the house and head up to the front door.

He walks inside, he hasn't bothered to knock for three years now, and makes his way upstairs. Ven's room is to the left of the stairs on the second floor. It's not the door at the end of the hall, but the one just before it across from the landing.

He can hear Ventus arguing with his brother, but Roxas is usually arguing with everyone so it's not strange. He opens Ven's door just in time to watch Roxas slam his hands onto Ven's desk and yell, quite loudly, "DO HIM OR I WILL!"

Ventus looks affronted and scandalized and Terra feels confused.

That's when the twins notice him standing there. Roxas glares before storming out of the room and heading towards his own just down the hall. Ventus turns a hilarious shade of red before turning back to his laptop, his back facing Terra.

"I didn't know you were…Interested? In someone?" Terra tosses his backpack onto the bed and flings himself down onto it as well.

Ventus mutters something and Terra has to pester him into repeating himself more clearly.

"I said, I am interested, but he's not."

"Oh." Terra blurts, "Well, then he's incredibly stupid."

"Yeah, right." Ven glares at his screen.

"Seriously, anyone would be lucky to date you. You're smart, talented, funny, kind, and like…holy crap, ridiculously attractive." He hadn't meant to say that last part.

Best friends tell each other that sort of thing right? That can be passed off, right? He thinks about all the times he hears Sora compliment Riku like that and tries to assure himself that it can be interpreted as totally platonic.

Except Ven is looking at him like that's not how he took it.

"I mean-" Terra tries to back himself out of this hole, "Objectively, speaking, you're…uh."

He had not meant to say that. He shouldn't have said that. Oh no.

Ven probably knows how he feels. All from one stupid comment.

"Oh, yeah, objectively, I'm all of that, but no one wants to speak subjectively. No one means it in a romantic way!"

The blond throws himself back in his chair, looking upset with a pout on his lips and furrowed eyebrows. Terra wants to kiss him so badly.

"I know people who…aren't…platonic…when they think things like that about you." That sentence was fucked up, "I mean I know people who like you and not in a platonic way?" he's too busy trying to work out the English to notice Ventus staring at him.

"Are you telling me Aqua _like_ likes me?" Ven asks, sounding incredulous.

"What? No!"

"Is it you?"

"What?" His voice cracks.

"Well it's either you or her, cause I don't have any other friends."

"That's not true, you have Hayner, Pence, Ollette, Kairi, Riku, Axel, Xion-"

"They're all friends of my brothers. Not MY friends. Not like you and Aqua are."

"Well…"He tries to think of someone, "There's…uh."

Man, Ventus is kind of a loner. Which is weird cause he's a social butterfly.

"So. Who is it?"

"Who is what?"

"Who has less than platonic thought about me?"

"A…friend?"

Ventus glares at him and in that moment, he reminds Terra of his twin brother, which is terrifying.

"Is it you?"

"Is what me?"

"Do you like me?"

"Well, of course, you're my best friend."

"Do you like me…as more than friends?"

Terra doesn't know how to answer that. So he doesn't. How did he fuck up this bad? He wishes his life were like a video game with save points and he could just load his life back at this morning.

"YOU DO!" Ventus's eyes are huge and his mouth is hanging open.

Terra looks away, "If it's a problem, I can -"

Ven jumps on the bed, nearly landing on him. His first instinct is to curl up and protect his vital parts. Before he can uncurl, Ven is grabbing his face and kissing him.

Terra relaxes as he kisses the blond back. He raises his hand and cards it through the blond's hair with a content sigh.

After a minute – or two? Or three. He's unsure – Ven pulls back just a few inches and opens his mouth to talk, but the door opens. Without pulling back, the both turn to see Sora stick his head in.

"Cloud wants to know if Terra's staying for -" Sora looks up from his cellphone and freezes, taking in the scene.

Sora just stares at them and they just stare back before Sora glares at them and turns around, slamming the door behind him and yelling out, "GOD DAMN IT."

There's a bit of commotion beyond the door and Terra feels he has to ask.

"So, earlier you and Roxas were talking about…"

"You. Yeah."

"Oh." He comments, "I didn't know Roxas found me attractive."

"I think he was just trying to get me to tell you how I feel."

"Oh. Well, thank you, Roxas. It kind of worked."

Ventus laughs and before they can say anything else they hear Roxas yell from next door.

"FUCK YES, YOU AND CLOUD OWE ME FIFTY BUCKS!"


	5. Car Sex - AxelRoxas

This is a continuation of 'Got a Light?'

* * *

"Roxas," Axel moans from beneath the blond.

Roxas groans in response, rocking down on the redhead's cock. It's cramped in the back seat of Axel's Jeep, but it's warm and _hot_ and Roxas doesn't want to be anywhere but here.

Sure, it's awkward, with Roxas' pants around his knees and Axel's pants somewhere in the front, but Roxas has been thinking about this for weeks and he'd been so happy when Axel had agreed to this.

After they'd met those three months ago, it was almost like something clicked. They started seeing each other everywhere. They'd talk and joke around before going off and doing what they'd been doing before, but Roxas started looking forward to those chance encounters.

Axel hisses beneath him, clinging to Roxas' hips a little tighter as he rides the redhead. It's awkward, with Roxas' dress shirt still on, but Axel is a bit better off with his shirt shoved up to his armpits.

At first, Roxas hadn't even considered Axel a potential boyfriend, but that had quickly changed the more he got to know him. The blond had quickly found out that Axel was _exactly_ his type; tall, handsome, and dorky as fuck.

After getting to know him, Roxas wanted to climb him like a tree, but had only decided to pursue once Axel had let on that he was gay. And that he'd kicked his boyfriend to the curb some odd months ago.

So today, after running into Axel after class **again**, and, knowing that Sora had a longer schedule today, he'd propositioned Axel to have sex.

Axel had agreed, after picking his jaw off of the floor, and here they were; with neither of them wearing pants, Axel's dick in Roxas ass, and making filthy sounds you could probably hear from down the street.

Roxas groans as he hits just the right spot and readjusts his grip on the back of the passenger seat and the top of the backseat to rock himself harder.

It feels perfect and Roxas can't get enough. He chases his own orgasm, rocking down faster and faster until his hips are moving in jerking, rough motions. He chokes out the redheads name as he comes onto his chest, jerking his hips a few more times.

Axel's grip tightens and he groans out Roxas' name, arching as he comes inside the blond. Roxas is glad he'd brought the condom with him so he won't have to clean himself up as much.

Roxas slumps forward, resting his forehead against Axel's chest and avoiding his own spunk. Before his heart is beating at a normal pace, his phone buzzes in his jacket pocket.

The blond reaches down and picks up his jacket. He flips open his phone and finds he's ten minutes late to meet Sora. The brunet has sent him three texts asking where he is. Roxas quickly shoots Sora a text back, telling him that he'd had to use the restroom and that he'd be right there.

He gingerly moves so Axel's dick is no longer seated in his ass and pulls up his pants. It's a bit difficult and Roxas tries to not knee Axel anywhere important. The redhead mentioned is looking at him, confused, but Roxas is throwing his Jacket on quickly.

He grabs his messenger bag and opens the car door. Before getting out, he quickly kisses Axel.

"Sora's wondering where I am," He explains, quickly leaving the car and heading back to his brother.

It's not even a five minute walk to Sora and it's incredibly easy to sneak up on him. Sora's so tired from his…whatever he'd had to do today and doesn't even comment on Roxas' disheveled appearance. Riku raises an eyebrow at him but doesn't say anything to him, so Roxas counts it as a win.

He's more than halfway home when his phone buzzes in his pocket.

He pulls it out and sees a single text from an unknown number.

_It's Axel. We going to talk about this?_

Roxas adds the number to his contacts.

_Where'd you get my number? And sure. Wanna get dinner Saturday?_

The text he gets back is;

_Zexion gave it to me. I had to bribe him._

And nothing else for a few minutes. He already inside and in the shower by the time he gets a text back. He only gets around to reading it after his homework, though.

It reads, _Can't get dinner Saturday. But I'm free Sunday. That good with you?_

Roxas agrees, trying to not sound desperate in his text, and goes to sleep with a smile on his face for two reasons.


	6. Morning Confessions - RikuSora

Sora blinks awake to sunlight streaming in through his open window. The sun is just over the horizon, gracing the sleepy town on Destiny Islands with its light. Sora groans. It's Saturday. He's supposed to be able to sleep in today.

Why is the window open anyway? He always closes it when he goes to bed.

The bed shifts and the weight on his waist that he hadn't noticed tightens around him. He's alert in seconds. He sits up slightly and turns, ready to summon his Keyblade if he has to.

But he doesn't. Riku's in his bed, asleep under the covers with his hair splayed around his head in a silver halo. Sora smile and lays back down, snuggling backwards when Riku tightens his grip around him again.

This explains the window being open. Riku can't stand having all of the doors and windows being shut when he sleeps. He says the room gets stuffy, so he always leaves everything open. But Sora can't stand the doors being open, so he always leaves those shut. So they compromised and agreed to leave only the window open.

Sora sneaks a peak at his alarm clock, noticing that it's only 9 am. Riku will probably sleep until noon if Sora lets him.

And he complains about how Sora sleeps a lot.

Sora rolls over and looks at Riku's peaceful face. His best friend in the world looks so peaceful, just lying there. He contemplates waking Riku, but he thinks about the conversation they'd had not long after they'd made it back to the Islands.

Riku had told him that he had horrible nightmares. He said that he never felt at peace until he could make sure Sora was okay. Riku never explicitly said anything, but Sora thinks the nightmares are about their fighting. Back on Sora's first adventure. Which would explain why Riku always had to check up on him when he had nightmares. But it could always be something else. Something that didn't happen.

Riku had a very vivid imagination when it worked against him.

Sora reaches up one hand to rush the bangs from Riku's face but hesitates, nervous. While Riku had accepted this idea of sleeping together, he had no idea how Riku would react if he discovered how Sora felt about him.

Sure, they'd be friends still – they'd been through too much to break it off over something like romantic attraction – but Riku would never feel as comfortable with him. He'd go back to suffering through the night without instant reassurance.

Sora shakes off the depressing thoughts when he hears his mom puttering around downstairs.

Sora had gotten his early rising from her.

She'd be cooking breakfast soon. And if the two of them weren't careful, Sora's dad would eat everything before they even got there.

With a wicked idea in his head and an equally wicked grin on his lips, Sora reaches up and pinches Riku's nose shut.

It only takes a few seconds before Riku is wide awake and jerking up, out of Sora's reach.

Sora laughs as Riku realizes what happened and glares at him.

"Morning sleepyhead." Sora teases.

Riku groans and lays back down on his side before burying his face in the pillow, "You're a freak of nature."

"Possibly. Mom will be cooking breakfast soon."

There's no response from Riku.

"Riku, wake up." Sora pokes his ribs right where Riku is ticklish.

Riku jerks but doesn't move away.

"Rikuuuu." Sora whines, "Wake up. Dad's gonna eat everything if you don't."

Riku grunts, not enticed by food at the moment.

Sora flumps forward so he's resting himself over Riku. He's sprawled out, trying to figure out how to tempt Riku to get up.

Another idea pops into his head. He sits up and untangles his legs from his sheets. He easily swings his leg over Riku's body and sits on his best friends' hips.

Riku's head snaps up, "Sora, what are you-"

Sora digs his fingers into Riku's ribs, tickling him harshly, despite knowing the consequences.

Riku yelps, jerking his body around in an attempt to get away from Sora's devious hands, but he's trapped under the brunet. He turns so He's on his back and braces his feet on the bed. Using all of his strength, he flips the two of them.

"Gah!" Sora hits the floor first, his feet still slightly tangled in his sheets on his mattress.

Riku quickly follows, landing on Sora and knocking the air out of the brunet. The older of the two recovers first, grabbing Sora's hands and pinning the offending appendages to their owners chest.

"That was mean, Sora."

Sora wheezes out a laugh, "Yeah, but you love me. Admit it."

There's silence for a few seconds before Sora looks at Riku's shocked face.

"What?" Sora laughs, feeling a bit nervous in the silence.

"I love you." Riku tells him, in an almost disbelieving tone.

"I love you, too, Riku." Sora laughs.

Those are words he dreams of hearing from Riku, but not in the same context.

"No." The tone is deadly serious and it shocks Sora.

"What?"

"I love you, Sora."

"I love you, too, Riku." He repeats.

"No, I-" Riku makes a disgusted noise in the back of his throat.

One of Riku's hands let go of Sora's to grip his face and tilt it up. Riku leans down and kisses Sora.

It's nothing like how he dreamed his first kiss with Riku would be. This is soft and sweet, almost timid.

And then Riku is almost flinging himself back up, looking as if he'd just watched someone kick his dog.

Sora's now free hand flings up to his own mouth, almost not believing what just happened.

"Oh." He realizes Riku **had** meant it in that kind of context. "_Oh._"

"Sora, I'm so sorry, I-I didn't mean to – I just – it just happened, I'm so sorry!" Riku looks so scared, like he'd just horribly offended Sora.

"Um, can it…'just happen' again?" Sora bites his lip, hopeful.

Riku stares down at Sora in surprise, and Sora notices his eyes look a bit glossier than normally. Had he been about to cry?

"What?" Riku blurts.

"What?" Sora parrots.

"You said-"

Sora blushes, "I also already told you I love you, so -"

Riku's face turns red quickly and Sora can feel his face heating up to match.

"I just – I mean – I do, but – oh god, this is the worst confession ever." Sora tries to laugh, but he's so embarrassed.

Then Riku's laughing above him, loud and unhindered, and Sora relaxes and joins him. The two laugh until they're crying. They laugh until Riku's resting his head on Sora's chest and Sora can't breathe.

As Sora's just regaining his breath after calming down, Riku lifts himself up and kisses Sora again. Sora closes his eyes and raises his hands to cup Riku's face while smiling like an idiot.

"You're a dork."

"Yeah." Sora sighs, letting Riku kiss his cheek, his nose, his forehead, and anywhere else Riku can reach.

Then Riku turns his head, as if to kiss Sora on the lips again, so Sora turns his head to meet him halfway but Riku hesitates.

"Is this okay?" Riku asks.

Sora opens his eyes, "Why wouldn't it be?"

"I -" Riku hesitates, "I don't know. I feel like I'm dreaming."

"You're not."

"I've had dreams like this before."

"This isn't a dream." Sora reassures him, closing the distance to give Riku a chaste kiss, "And I can prove it."

Riku follows when Sora pulls back, kissing him again. It's short and sweet, just like all of the others.

"How?"

Sora grins, having been waiting for him to ask, before he wraps one of his legs around Riku's waist and flipping the two of them so Sora's on top of Riku.

Sora leans down so his mouth is barely an inch away from Riku's, "Because I doubt you're ticklish in your dreams."

And he proceeds to viciously tickle Riku again.


End file.
